


After the Key Party

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [174]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	After the Key Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Ryan parts from Tom with one last kiss and a quick hug. It's late - or very early morning, depending on one's perspective - when he makes his way up one floor and down the hall to the Citadel room he and Sam have hired for the night. Finding the room empty, Ryan figures Sam must still be with Matt, the man whose key he drew for the evening. He wonders idly what the two of them are up to while he takes a quick shower, but doesn't let himself worry. He's too tired for that anyway, and falls into bed and into sleep with his hair still wet.

Letting himself into their room, Sam smiles when he sees Ryan asleep in the bed. He grabs a quick shower then slips in beside him, gently touching his cheek in the pale half-light of the room. There's not much of the night left but it feels good to end it beside his boy. "I love you," he whispers.

"Mm-hmm." Ryan sighs in his sleep and shifts to put an arm around Sam. "Hey," he whispers after a moment, slowly beginning to wake up. "You're back." He kisses Sam's shoulder, then figures that's a damn good start and works his way up his lover's throat.

"Yeah, and so are you," Sam says, groaning softly and pressing closer. "How'd it go?"

"Good." Ryan smothers a yawn against Sam's chest. "He fucked me. Then I ate him out. He pissed on me, and then we fucked again." Ryan makes a soft noise of contentment and settles comfortably back in, his head on his lover's shoulder. "Then the clowns came in."

"You are such a brat sometimes," Sam says, rolling his eyes and kissing the top of Ryan's head. "What really happened?" he asks, still chuckling softly. Christ.

"Didn't believe me for a second. Not even about the clowns?" Ryan sighs and moves to straddle Sam, bracing on his elbows. "I cuffed Tom and spanked him. He wore a plug for me, and when I fucked him he came through a cock ring. Which was pretty bloody awesome -- he told me he'd never done that before." Dipping down, Ryan licks along the line of Sam's jaw, faint stubble rough against his tongue. "I'm just so fucking relieved it worked," he confesses. "I was worried I couldn't pull it off, after so long subbing."

Sam smiles. "I knew you'd be able to," he murmurs.

"Yeah?" Ryan smiles down at his lover in the dim light. "And what about you and Matt? Who I noticed is completely gorgeous. What'd you lot get up to?"

"I fisted him," Sam says, sliding one hand lazily over Ryan's back. "It was his first time."

"His first time?" Ryan echoes, startled, and grabs his watch off the night stand, squinting at it for a moment. "You didn't stay with him." He's sure Matt must be okay, obviously; he's just surprised.

"He seemed good, clear-headed," Sam says. "I gave him my cell number and told him I could come back if he wanted, but I stayed until he fell asleep and then for a while more just to make sure he was completely out."

Ryan nods; he'd figured as much, knowing that Sam would feel responsible for his new play partner. "Is he with anyone? I mean, going back to someone in the morning?"

"Nope." Sam sighs. "I felt kind of bad about that but I can always give him a ring, make sure he's okay."

"Okay." Ryan chews on his bottom lip for a moment, considering. His voice is smaller than usual when he asks, "Can I blow you? Or are you too tired?" On one hand, he knows it's a silly question: Sam is _never_ too tired. But then, it's not really what Ryan is asking about. His lover, his sir, rocked someone else's world tonight, and Ryan burns with the need to reassert himself.

Sam grins and nods. "Yeah, I'd like that," he says, stroking his fingers through Ryan's hair.

Ryan gives his lover an echoing smile, and pushes the bedcovers to the floor. He slides down Sam's body, licking and tasting as he goes. "You are so fucking hot," he murmurs, rubbing his cheek against Sam's thigh before turning to suck just the head of his cock into his mouth.

And maybe it's really not the right time to bring it up, with Ryan's mouth being busy and all, but... "How'd it feel fucking someone else?" Sam asks.

"Huh?" Ryan squints up at Sam in the dimness. "Oh. Good," he says, and licks his lips. "A little weird." He nibbles at the crown of Sam's cock, then amends, "All right, a lot weird. I mean, it's been like two years since I've fucked anyone but you."

"What about that girl, back home?" Sam reminds Ryan, although really, again, it's probably the shittiest time he could bring it up.

"Oh. I forgot about her," Ryan confesses in a mumble, which makes him feel like a complete and total bastard, damn. "I remember she didn't have an ass like yours, though," he teases, but shit -- what was her name, anyway? Jemma? Jessica? "Did you fuck Matt after you fisted him?"

"Yeah." Sam licks his lips and slides his hand into Ryan's hair, rubbing his boy's face against his cock. "Put him in a sling and made him come twice - once with my fist inside him and once with my cock."

_Fuck_. Ryan pulls away, and finds himself pouting even as alarm bells start clanging away in his brain, warning him not to go where he's about to fucking go. "You never put me in a sling," he says softly, looking up at his lover.

"No, I fisted you in my bed, where you belong," Sam says with a pretty damn good idea of what's going through Ryan's head. "But I _will_ put you in one sometime."

Ashamed and thrilled in an instant, Ryan rests his forehead against his lover's belly. "I love you so fucking much," he whispers, even as he winces at what a fucking moron he is sometimes. "I'm sorry I said that."

"It's okay. I get it. C'mere," Sam murmurs, pulling Ryan back up and kissing him hard on the mouth. "I just want you to know that no one else gets what you get from me and no one else ever will."

"I know," Ryan whispers, because he does know. "It was just a... momentary stupidity, I'm sorry." He kisses Sam again. He's very aware that Sam is devoted to him, that's no question. But also... "You give me more of yourself than... than I ever expected to get from a partner. You're amazing."

"You're the amazing one," Sam says, shaking his head a little. "You're the one brings that out in me."

"That's because I'm so demanding," Ryan replies, and he's perhaps half joking. "I shouldn't be, I know," he says, more serious now. "I'm sorry if I get out of my place so much. It's just that I want everything from you." So fucking greedy.

"You don't get out of your place," Sam says. "Besides, if I wanted a boy or girl who always stayed in it, I figure I would've hooked up with someone a long time ago." He smiles at Ryan. "We fit. I'm not a typical Sir, you're not a typical boy, but we fit and I like it that way."

"Okay," Ryan murmurs, taking those words to heart. He shifts to straddle Sam's hips and gently rocks against him, moaning under his breath at the tease of Sam's cock moving over his cleft. "May I, Sir?"

Sam nods, hands sliding Ryan's sides to his hips. "Yeah. Take me in, boy."

Biting down on his bottom lip in concentration, Ryan reaches back and presses the head of Sam's cock to his tight hole. He whimpers, his hand wrapped firmly around his lover's cock, and slowly Ryan works his way down, feeling Sam's girth gradually spread him open, stretching his muscles to accommodate him. "God yes, Sir," Ryan whispers, his eyes half-shut, his senses totally focused on his lover joining him. "Need this. I need you inside your boy."

"And I need to be inside you," Sam says, fighting the urge to push deeper, instead letting Ryan take and keep control for now. "Inside my boy, my hole."

It always melts Ryan when Sam talks like that, reducing him so swiftly to his base elements. "Yours," he whispers, bearing down and feeling his lover fill him deeper. "Your hole. You own it. I'm yours to do fuckin' anything with." _Break me apart_.

"Yeah, you are," Sam says, which is why he decides, "And you're not going to come. You're going to fuck your hole hard on my cock until I fill you up and then you're going to get that ass in the air so I can put a plug in it and keep you filled until we get home later today."

Ryan whimpers, then nods. He lifts his hips, then drops them again. Rises and falls, his muscles clenching rhythmically around his lover's cock. _Riding_ him, until Ryan has to gasp for every breath, lust skittering up his spine like shocks of electricity.

"Good boy," Sam breathes, fuck, holding himself right on the edge, so fucking close he can almost taste it. "Now beg for it. Beg me to fill your greedy hole."

"Oh god, Sir!" Ryan wraps his hands around Sam's sides, his fingernails digging in between his lover's ribs. "Please fill me," he begs, just getting warmed up. "Please Sir, use this worthless slut, fucking fill him up so that he's dripping with your come, so that he can't make a single fucking move without knowing how you used him, how he's only good as a hole for your cock!"

Jesus Christ. Sam's powerless against the words, against the passion and intensity behind them, and he comes hard, hips slamming upwards, driving his cock into his boy's hole as it spurts hot and thick and heavy, flooding him completely.

Ryan sobs for breath, his entire body rigid with strain, working to hold himself back from that brittle edge. "Yes," he whispers, his head still swimming. He clamps down with his muscles, trying to keep any of Sam's semen from dripping out. "Oh fuck yes."

"Mm. God," Sam groans, shuddering hard as the very last aftershock ripples through him. "Ass in the air, boy," he orders.

Whimpering wordlessly in response, Ryan obeys. He shifts back and off Sam and goes down on his elbows, his ass high, the teasing touch of the air cold against his hole.

Sam rolls out of bed and heads straight for the nearest cabinet, pulling it open and finding a nice big black plug. He kneels on the bed behind Ryan, slicks it with a light layer of lube and rubs the tip over his boy's hole, slowly working it into him.

Moaning, Ryan presses his face to the bed. He's so damn aroused right now that even just that tease against his prostate is nearly too much. "Sir," he whispers, clamping his muscles tightly around the plug. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're very welcome," Sam says with a smile, pushing the plug home, the base nestled nicely between Ryan's cheeks. "I'm tempted to keep you like this all weekend."

Ryan smiles crookedly, tired and horny but nonetheless intrigued by the prospect. "Do we have plans for the weekend?"

"We do now," Sam grins, laughing as he swats Ryan on the ass and then settles back on the bed.


End file.
